


Easy Mornings

by Deritara



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deritara/pseuds/Deritara
Summary: Cute morning where Kara and Lena wake up together





	Easy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in here, any feedback is helpful! 
> 
> This might be a one shot or an actual story, we’ll see how it goes.

The morning sun shined in from the window, falling on Lena’s face waking her up just enough to see that she was on a couch.

Not only was she on a couch, but it was not her couch, nor was she in her apartment. There was also a rather large lump laying against her torso with arms wrapped around her waist. Lena’s right hand placed on the body’s back while her left was entangled in the mop of blonde hair that was attached to said body. Slowly realizing what had happened the night before, she smiled thinking that they must have fallen asleep after finishing their movie.

Lena didn’t become stiff at the somewhat intimate position the two girls where in. In fact, she rather enjoyed the domestic sense of it all. Waking up mid-morning in a cozy apartment while your girlfriend sleeps next to you, well, more like on top of you. Lena moves her hand that was in the Kara’s hair to her back and slowly started to draw aimless designs across Kara’s back, enjoying the moment while it lasts.

Their relationship was new, only a few weeks and they had not yet spent the night at the other house yet. Simple but cute dates/outings was all that had happened. Maybe a movie or two, though the other would always go home after the movie and most definitely not spend the night. This was something new, something that was not planned, something that scared Lena slightly. What if when Kara woke up she would see Lena and not like waking up next to her? What if she realized that Lena was not good enough for her and wanted her to leave her apartment and her life? Lena didn’t want that, she wanted to wake up next to the person that made her happy. The only person that could make her laugh even after the toughest of days. The only person that she was willing to do anything for. The only person she loved.

It was then that Lena realized that she loved Kara. That morning, after two and a half weeks of dating and the first time that they had spent the night together (as a couple), Lena Luthor realized that she loved Kara Zor-El. Looking down at the sleeping girl that that was starting to wake up, Lena smiled. Lena was happy for the first time in years, she was genuinely happy.

The slow but steady movement of Lena’s hands woke Kara up. Not in a sudden way, in the way that you only see in movies. Soft and gentle, warm and loving. The hands were steady and soothing, slowly waking up their target from their slumber. Kara knew who the hands belonged to and she smiled slight at the thought of waking up next to her girlfriend for the first time.

Kara stayed still for a few minutes more, simply enjoying the tranquility of the time. After Lena had rubbed Kara’s back for a solid ten minutes, Kara decided to let Lena know that she was awake by the means of a simple hum. Lena heard this and smiled even more, moving her body a little to try and ‘wake up’ her girlfriend without being harsh. Kara responded by slowly lifting her head up to meet the loving gaze of Lena. Smiling, both of them didn’t want to move from the perfect place in time that was happening. Kara moved up so that more of her body was supported on her own body rather than leaning completely on Lena. In doing this Kara’s face was more towards Lena’s than it was originally. Both the women noticed this.

They had kissed before, it was nothing new, though they were not big in PDA so they didn’t kiss that often. Their first kiss was after Kara had had a particularly horrible day at work. She had gone to Lena’s office to talk about anything that would take her mind off the day she had had. They ended up staying in Lena’s office until well past midnight, talking and laughing and giggling. It was after one of the these giggling fits (Kara may have started a tickle fight with Lena and Kara most definitely lost) that they were closer to each other than they realized and before either of them knew it, their lips were on each other’s. They were pouring all that they had not said into those few seconds of pure connection. They both pulled away and looked at each other, unsure of what to do next they both smiled and moved to kiss again. This time with more love than was before, if that’s possible.

In the privacy of Kara’s apartment, Lena Luthor and Kara Zor-El kissed. Like everything else that had happened that morning, it was ethereal. It perfectly captured what each of the women felt for the other. Lena moved one of her hands to the side of Kara’s face while Kara simply tightened her grip on Lena’s waist (one of her hands may or may not have started to work it away up Lena’s back).

No words had been said that morning other than the hum that was released by Kara. None were needed. Lena loved Kara and Kara loved Lena, after 3 years of friendship that turned into a beautiful relationship, they both knew that. The words did not have to be said. That’s what made it even more important when the words fell from Kara’s lips the moment that the kiss ended. Lena smiled and said those three words right back, taking Kara’s lips back in her own for another kiss. The women were content and if they never had to leave the apartment again, they would not mind.


End file.
